This invention relates to devices for producing bubbles. Such devices generally include a container of a liquid bubble producing solution or other fluid and a wand including a grasping handle connected to a ring which when dipped into the solution enables the solution to form a solution membrane or film across the ring opening from which it is blown to form one or more bubbles which separate from the ring and float in the air. The energy to create the wind force to separate the latent bubbles (membrane) from the peripheral ring walls can be created by blowing or by waving the wand by the human operator or from a mechanical wind force generator such as a fan.
Both children and adults delight in this activity especially when multiple or a stream of bubbles are produced from a single dip of the wand into the solution. Accordingly, attempts to produce such bubble streams have been made including the devices described in one of the present applicant's prior patents, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,822 issued Feb. 18, 2003 to Daniel J. Kennedy, the Disclosure of which is herein incorporated into the present application by specific reference thereto. This patent in one of the embodiments utilizes two rings mounted above each other and a solution retaining section so added solution is picked up with a single dip of the wand which solution is available to drain down to the lowermost ring. Wile this approach is beneficial, it still does not produce the continual stream of bubbles that the most users want strive to achieve, and thus the search for a device for producing “endless bubbles” continues.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.